Talos Island
|Zone Name=Talos Island |Zone Map=Map_TalosIsland.jpg |Width=192 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=20-27 |Trainer=Luminary |Task Force Contact=Citadel |Event=Ghost Ship |Exploration Badges=Minotaur, Nature Lover, Whitecap |Plaques=Authority I, Historian I, Ghost Hunter I, Researcher I, II |Enemies=Circle of Thorns, Devouring Earth, Freakshow, Tsoo, Warriors |Connecting Zones=Dark Astoria, Founders' Falls, Peregrine Island, Pocket D, Skyway City, Striga Isle |Lines=Green Line |VidiotMaps File=talos_island }} __toc__ Overview Talos Island (pronounced "TAY-los") is a natural hub of activity with a Green Line tram station, Consignment House, and ferries to Striga Isle and Peregrine Island. Contacts Task Force Contacts * Citadel Trainer * Luminary Police Band Contacts * Detective Basinns * Detective Croquette Regular Contacts * Agent McClane (2005 Winter Event only, contact is no longer available) * Andrea Mitchell * Andrew Fiore * Barry Gosford * Cain Royce * Claire Childress * Eliza Thorpe * Hinckley Rasmussen * Jim Bell * Joesef Keller * John Strobel * Lt. Col. Hugh McDougal * Lt. Manuel Ruiz * Marvin Weintraub * Miriam Bloechl * Oliver Haak * Piper Irving * Polly Cooper * Tyler French * Vic Garland Notable NPCs * Betty Abbot * Bum * Evan DiTomasso * Janelle Irving * Jesse Hobart * Robert Koslowski * Wendy Klein Zone Events * At random times, the Ghost Ship will cross the zone, along one of three paths. Wherever it crosses land, it will spawn ghosts. Neighborhoods * The Argo Highway, which stretches from the south west corner, almost to the south east corner. Freakshow (levels 23-24) and Warriors (levels 21-24) are common to this area. Banished Pantheon also appear along the eastern most stretch of the highway. * Circe Island is middle group of three island groups north of the main island. The Circle of Thorn (levels 23-25) use it to commit their dark rituals. * Eleusis is along the eastern warwall, just north the Dark Astoria gate. Devouring Earth (levels 25-27) roam here. *'Helen Point' is a warehousing district north of the Skyway City gate. It is under control of the Tsoo (levels 20-22). * Ithaca Island is the southeastern group of islands which are north of the main island. Circle of Thorn (levels 20-22) can be found roaming here. * The northeast corner of the main island is New Corinth. The BiotechniX building (mutation store) can be found here, as well as the Arena. Warriors (levels 21-22) and Tsoo (levels 21-26) are often seen fighting in this area. * New Sparta is the northwestern corner of the main island. The Future Dynamics (natural store) and the Deimos Innovations (science store) buildings are in this area. The entrance to the old Paragon Dance Club used to be in this area, but has been closed with the opening of Pocket D. Tsoo (levels 21-27) control this area. * New Thebes is the south west area of the main island. Freakshow (levels 20-22), Tsoo (levels 22-23) and Warriors (levels 20-24) constantly battle for control of this area. You can find the Freedom Corp Special Forces office (training store) and the medium, Tabitha Fabish (magic store) here. Cryptic Studios has two offices in this area, one of which actually leads to Pocket D. * New Troy encompasses the south east portion of the main island. The Green Line monorail station is here, with Citadel (task force contact) and Luminary (hero trainer) standing next to it. This area also contains the Base Portal, the Cygnus Medical Center (Hospital) and Exarch Industries (technology store). * The area around the hospital is the Phoenix Medical Center. * Scylla Island is the northern most group of islands off the northern coast of the Talos Island. The Circle of Thorn (levels 26-27) and the Devouring Earth (levels 25-27) share this area, appearently without conflict. * The Serpent's Teeth is a rocky area north of Helen Point, and contains many Devouring Earth (levels 25-27). Exploration Badges Location: The Minotaur statue is easily found because on its little island is a Hero Corps Analyst who is marked on the in-game map. The island platform is a square and each side has a set of stairs leading into the water. The actual badge on a corner piece between sets of stairs 52 feet NE of the Hero Corps. Analyst. Location: Travel about 146 yards SW of the Argo Highway bend in the orange zone (which is approx. .55 miles NW of the Founder's Falls gate) and you'll find a huge rock formation and small grassy knoll. There doesn't appear to be a badge marker. Location: In the NE and in the middle of the ocean about .79 miles east of the Circe Island marker, you'll find a ship. There is a cabin/room at the top and the badge is located to the left of the left door. There doesn't appear to be a badge marker visible. Note: The Whitecap badge is one of the few badges that cannot be reached by a super speeder without extra vertical ability. Historical Plaques * One Authority Badge monument * Two Researcher Badge monuments * One Historian Badge monument * One Ghost Hunter Badge monument Stores * Arena Store * BiotechniX (mutation store) * Deimos Innovations (science store) * Exarch Industries (technology store) * Freedom Corp Special Forces (training store) * Future Dynamics (natural store) * Tabitha Fabish, Medium (magic store) Transfer Points * The Green Line monorail station will take a hero to Brickstown, Croatoa, Independence Port, Steel Canyon, Skyway City and Founders' Falls. * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to Dark Astoria, Founders' Falls, and Skyway City. * There is a ferry to take heroes to Peregrine Island and a tramp freighter to take them to Striga Isle. * A door to Pocket D is located in the New Thebes neighborhood. * The Talos Island Beacon location is , which is the west side of main island, on the ridge just north of where the highway hits land. Villain Groups * Circle of Thorns * Devouring Earth * Freakshow * Tsoo * Warriors * Banished Pantheon Can be found around the entrance to Dark Astoria and along the Argo Highway after dark. This includes the Banished Pantheon Spirit Masks required for the Banisher badge Category:CoH City Zones